


Banana Fish Oneshots

by Itsjustmebobross



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustmebobross/pseuds/Itsjustmebobross
Summary: I write whatever comes to mind. This will probably be just AshEiji (relationship wise), but i might write a few friendship ones. Idk just depends on my mood tbh.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Banana Fish Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if at the end of Banana Fish, Ash actually faked his death for a year... and then what if after that year him and Eiji reunited. A.K.A. I am in denial about the ending :)  
> Really angsty tbh, but also kinda short.

Ash was nervous to see Eiji again, he hadn't spoken to the boy since that day at the hospital. He didn't know if Eiji would be upset, or angry, or hell he didn't even know if he would actually show up. Ash knew if it was him in that position he definitely wouldn't. He had to fake his death to protect Eiji, and Max, and Jessica, Michael, Sing, and everyone else in his life. He had no other choice, but now that that's over he hoped him and the older boy would be able to try again, with whatever it was they had. Ash stood in the airport holding flowers, worrying himself about if it was to cheesy or not, but as the minutes to when Eiji was supposed to arrive got closer, Ash got more and more nervous.

"Ash?" a voice came from behind the boy, and he turned around quickly. Standing in front of him was Eiji,

"Eiji." Ash laughed softly as he looked the boy over, not much had changed besides his hair being a little longer, "I'm um.. I'm really sorry about what I had to do last year, It was for your safety and-" Ash was cut off by the boy hugging him tightly.

"Just... be quiet please." Eiji said softly, burying his face in Ash's jacket. That was probably one of Eiji's favorite things about Ash, how much taller he was, the perfect height for hugging.

"Okay.. if that's what you want." Ash wrapped one of his arms around him and reached up a hand to run through the boys hair.

"We can talk about it later okay? I just... I want to be like this just for a few seconds." Eiji mumbled.

Ash nodded in response, not wanting to interrupt the moment. After a couple of seconds Eiji pulled away.

"Um, I got these for you." Ash held out the flowers and Eiji took them.

"Thank you." 

The two arrived at Ash's apartment after a long cab ride in silence, Ash knew Eiji was upset, any sane person would be, but he hoped he would be able to make it up to him somehow.

Eiji set his bags down next to the couch, before sighing softly. "Why did you do it?" was the first thing Eiji asked.

"I had to, to protect you and everyone else." Ash said quietly, locking the door behind them.

"Protect me?" Eiji laughed softly, "You broke my heart Ash... how is that protecting me?"

"Lao would have killed you."

"You don't know that." Eiji says with his back still faced to the boy.

"Yes, I do. Trust me. He stabbed me, and if I lived he would have found a different way to kill me, by killing you and everyone I love." Ash leans against the counter quietly as he speaks.

"Why couldn't you have just told me you were going to do that?"

"Because I know you, you would have wanted to stay with me and make sure I was okay."

Eiji knew he was right, but he was still so angry at Ash for what he did.

"Did anyone else know?" Eiji asked softly.

"Eiji... does it really matter?"

"It matters to me!" Eiji yells without really meaning to.

"Cain knew. Only him."

"So you trust Cain more than me?!" 

"No, it's not like that! I knew he would be able to help."

"And I couldn't have?! Ash do you even know how much you hurt me?" Eiji wipes at his eyes, still refusing to turn around.

"I know I hurt you, and I'm so so sorry for that, but I couldn't handle losing you."

"I thought I lost you! For a year, I thought you were dead. I didn't eat for a week, my sister had to watch me cry nearly every single day, I barely slept, I didn't work, I barely got out of bed! My life completely stopped for months... but you know what never fucking stopped? How much my heart ached for you, the times I did sleep I dreamt of you, and when I woke up and saw you weren't there my heart shattered again! Ash I thought about how you felt as you were dying... if you were scared, what you thought of, if I could have stopped it somehow. You broke me Ash and I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to forgive you for that." tears fell down Eiji's face quicker than he could wipe them away. His heart had never stopped aching since the day Max called him and said Ash had been found dead in the library, it didn't stop aching when he got another call saying Ash was actually alive, it didn't stop aching on the plane ride, and it sure as hell hadn't stopped aching now.

"Eiji.. I-I don't know what to say. I needed to-"

"I know, you needed to protect me." Eiji's voice broke and he slowly turned around, tears rolling down his face. "Ash, you hurt me... so much. I still hurt, how am I supposed to forgive you?" 

Ash's heart broke at the sight of Eiji in tears over something he had done, "I don't know Eiji, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to make this right if I have to. I promise you that." Ash blinked back tears, he wouldn't let himself cry over something he had done.

Eiji slowly hugged him, sobbing into his jacket so hard that his whole body shook as Ash hugged him back.

"I want to hate you so bad. Since I got that phone call I wanted to hate you, but I can't. I can't hate you because of how much I love you" 

"I know, I am so sorry for what I did, but I promise you it was the only way to protect you Eiji." 

Eiji held onto the boy tighter, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was grabbing the jacket.

"Please... don't let go" Eiji said in-between sobs.

"I won't..." Ash kept his arms around the boy. He didn't know what this meant for them or if they would ever be able to go back to what they were before, but he did know that he loved Eiji and he would do anything for him. No matter what it was.


End file.
